New Years Resolution
by Nameless2000
Summary: The animatronics invite Mike to a New Years party but gets drunk while he's there...Freddy reads out all of their resolutions for 2016 T:Swearing Happy New Years! If the story hooks you in, tell me and I might make another chapter


**This One-Shot Is NOT Connected To Any Of My Other Stories...Happy New Years Guys And Welcome To 2016**

* * *

Mike watched as the animatronics through the cameras as they set up banners and tables..Mike switched the camera to hallway to see it empty..He put the tablet down and grabbed a book from his satchel and started to read...After half an hour passed by Mike heard footsteps approaching, he ignored it and continued to read his book.

"What do you want, Bonnie" Mike kept his eyes on his book as he turned a page

"It's almost 2016, Freddy thought it would be cool for you to join us" Mike lowered his book and raised a brow "Join You?" The bunny nodded

"In what way?" Bonnie groaned and walked closer to the guard as he rolled back on his office chair "Really? Are you still mad at us for pulling that joke on you?" Mike looked at the bunny with a twitchy eye "JOKE! Bonnie, look a joke has laughter not pain and tears..Now piss off" Mike looked back down at his book..Bonnie squinted her eyes at the guard and started to push his office chair down the hall

"BONNIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mike held on his chair as he was pushed down the hall..Mike decided to YOLO and jumped off

"FREEEDDDOOOOO-" Mike fell silent when Bonnie caught him with one arm..Mike looked at the bunny "Bonnie, i swear to god, if you don't put me down I WILL SLAP YOU, I WILL SLAP YOU SO HARD YOUR FACE WOULD COME OFF" Bonnie looked at him with a half lidded expression and started walking party room

"BONNIE! I swear i will charge you for kidnapping and rape..You are raping me right now Bonnie, you'll have a bad police record" Mike looked forward to see that the party room was nearing, he started to struggle and tried to escape her grip "Mike, first of all..No one is raping you and a police record? Mike i'm a animatronic bunny." When they entered the party, they gathered around them

"Ok, this is gang rape!" Bonnie rolled her eyes and dropped Mike "Oops" They laughed as they watched the night guard patting himself as he got up..Mike looked around at the animatronics who surrounded him..He looked at each of them then focused his glare on Toy Bonnie "YOU!" Mike tackled the blue bunny and held him by his bow

"W-what did I do?" Mike pointed at the parts and storage room "T-that was a joke, darling!" Mike bitch slapped him causing Toy Bonnie's head to do a three-sixty

"Joke my ass, your mom was a joke, when she sucked me off" Mike flipped off..Toy Bonnie fixed his head and squinted at Mike

"Mike...If your trying to seduce me...It's working" Mike looked at him with a raised brow when Freddy cleared his 'throat'

"Mr. Schmidt, we didn't bring you here to sexually assault Toy Bonnie" Mike was about to yell but Freddy put a hand/paw up "Look we don't care about your lust for Toy Bonnie, we invited you to celebrate with us, New Years" Mike flipped him off

"Listen here, you little piece of shit, bitch ass stupid fuck face rapist gay motherfucking fox loving bunny ass humping, chicken eating child molesting sack of shit, you can suck my left nut, I WAS BEING KIDNAPPED BY SNUGGLEBUNS OVER HERE!" Mike pointed at Bonnie..They laughed while Mike sighed

"Don't fight lad, jus' celebrate with us" Foxy patted him on the back as they all started taking seats..Mike sighed looked around for a seat and saw one next to Bonnie 'nopenopenope' He looked for other seats. They put away the other tables to the side and there were only two table and enough seats for eleven animatronics and one seat for you 'It's like they planned this' Mike walked towards the seat and sat down

"Eat up Mikey!" Toy Chica said as she grabbed two kebobs..Mike looked at her and then at the others sitting at the table also grabbed food "Question?" They looked at Mike "How are you eating?"

"We got food tanks..Turns consumed food into a fuel supply so when don't charge often now" Golden Freddy said as he grabbed a piece of steak "To the company, it's more profit to us it another thing we don't need" They continued to eat..Mike stared at his plate 'How is eating profitable for them company...Can I get paid if I eat in front of kids' Mike's thoughts were interrupted when Bonnie elbowed him

"Eat.." Mike looked at the food..'WHO THE FUCKED COOKED THIS' He looked at a plate of like a hundred burgers then a dozen of shrimp cocktails, a very very big steak, spaghetti and meatballs and lastly hot dogs..

'I'm surprised there isn't pizza here' He then looked over by the Marionette and saw wine 'Kid friendly huh?' He reached for the bottle and read the name 'La Tache, sounds good' He poured a full glass and placed back the bottle..He then cut a piece of steak and took a kebob

He ate until his plate was empty and started to drink..It didn't take long before he was drunk and out of it..He smiled as he looked around the table "I LoVE YOU GUYS HAHAHAH" Mike drank more as the others looked at each other

"Are ye okay lad?" Mike nodded his head dizzily then they continued to eat..He looked at the other table which seated Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Freddy and Chica.. He stood up and 'walked' over to Toy Bonnie who was eating crab rangoon "H-hey Bonnie*hic*" Toy Bonnie looked at him as he was about to finish eating a piece of crab rangoon "Mike?" Mike put his arm over the bunny

"Listen b-babe*hic* I think*hic* W-were going t-to be g-great p-arents*hic*" Toy Bonnie opened his mouth in surprise and looked at the other animatronics around the table who shrugged...Foxy grabbed Mike and brought him back to their table

"Aye, Mikey here lost it" Foxy tried to sit Mike down but he kept standing up after he finally sat he started to slap Foxy's left hand as "Quit it, laddie!" Mike stopped slapping him and started to drink more but Bonnie took the glass

"I think that's enough, don't you" Mike smirked and laughed as Bonnie put the glass down..Mike put his hand on Bonnie's leg causing his hand to get slapped but he put it his hand there again "Mike!" Mike then hugged her arm then whispered LOUDLY

"PSSSSTT...I THINK I LOVE YOU*hic*D-DON'T TELL TOY BONNIE" Toy Bonnie looked over at him "I'm a dude" Mike looked at him "Hey BAABBBEE!" Toy Bonnie groaned and continued eating as the others laughed

"HEY!" Everyone looked at Golden Freddy who pressed a button that lowered a flatscreen to show a thirty second time counting

"ARE YOU JESUS!" Mike yelled as he looked at the screen...The timer counted down to five seconds  
"FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO..ONE..HAPPY NEW YEARS!"  
"FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO..ONE..HAPPY BIR*hic*THDAY!" Mike stood on his chair and threw steak at Chica "MIKE!" Mike giggled and skipped as Chica chased him...The others laughed as Mike fell and laughed while he did..

"UGH!" Chica went to the bathroom to clean herself...Bonnie shook her head and picked him up "You're a mess, Mike" Mike kissed her and whispered "I love you too"Bonnie blushed of embarrassment as she pulled away from Mike as the other laughed

"Alright everyone, let's hear your New Year resolutions!" Freddy stood on stage as he gave out pencils and paper..He wrote a New Years resolution as well and waited for everyone else to finish theirs..They gave Freddy their papers and Freddy started to read them

"Alright first one's from Foxy: Get me some booty" Everyone looked at him "AYE, my life be needin' new 'treasures' to uncover" Foxy laughed along with Mike while everybody rolled their eyes and chuckled

"Haha...Okay next one is Golden Freddy" They looked at him shocked while he continued to focus on Freddy "Umm...It's a blank piece of paper"

Golden Freddy slowly backed up into the shadows "Everything will make sense after thissssss" He disappeared in the shadows..

"The fuck is this supposed to mean" Mike grabbed the piece of paper "IT Says THAt...FReedddy IS a BitcH!" Golden Freddy then appeared "Correct" Freddy threw a shrimp at both Mike and Golden Freddy

"Continuing...Next one is from...Chica: Bake pizza...Wow..Not surprising.." Chica gave him a 'fuck you' look "Okay next is from..Bonnie: Teach kids to play the guitar" Freddy smiled at her "One that actually makes sense here"

"HEY!" Foxy and Chica threw their hands up..Freddy chuckled and continued "Okay..We have..Oh Mine: Simple...Make kids happy"

"I'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY!" Freddy looked at the crowd and saw Mike holding a glass up "BONNIE! HE'S DRINKING" Bonnie sighed as she walked towards and took the glass away from him

"Bonnniiieeeeee!Give it back!" Mike held on to her leg..

"Okay..moving on we have Marionette: Listen to music" Freddy nodded at him and grabbed the next paper "Balloon Boy: Get double a batteries" They looked at the Balloon Boy "Hi.."

"Why am i surprised..." Freddy sighed and read the next paper "From Mike: Make love to a pole...And then Bonnie...but mostly the pole..But most importantly protect the animatronics, though they give me a hard time, I grew to love them..Like a family.." They looked at Mike who was passed out on Bonnie "AWWW" Freddy smiled then looked at the bottom of the paper "WAIT! There's more: BUT as they tried to sexually assault me today i think i'm going to buy a lamborghini"

"That killed it.."They nodded..Freddy got the next paper "Okay..Next Mangle: Try a 'lollipop'" Foxy grinned at her "I be havin' lots of 'lollipops" Mangle rolled her eyes "Shut up Foxy...Okay next we got Toy Chica: Learn to play a piano" Freddy looked at her "Well considering the fact we don't have one..Good luck...Okay next one Toy Bonnie: I'M A BOY!" They looked at him "Th-that's not a resolution.." Toy Bonnie shrugged

"I think Mike's getting to ye head lad" They laughed as Toy Bonnie flipped him off..Freddy smiled and grabbed the last paper "Okay last one is from Toy Freddie: Learn to sing"

"What?" They looked at him curiously "OKAY I LIP SYNC!There you got the truth, but you know what, i'm gonna say it...I DON'T CARE!" They laughed at him as Freddy jumped off the stage..

"Alright let's all hit the sack..I'm tired..Bonnie take Mike to his office" They left all going to their places while Bonnie carried the passed out Mike to his office...As Bonnie placed him on the chair, Mike began to wake "Bonnie? Where am I?"

"We're at your office..You got pretty drunk today" Mike rubbed his head "You even told me you loved me then kissed me..You were pretty wasted" Mike weakly smiled

"Who said I didn't mean it" Bonnie slowly turned towards him "What?"

Mike leaned back to sleep "Nothing...Goodnight Bonnie, see you tomorrow night" Bonnie looked at him and started to leave

"Goodnight Mike" Bonnie walked to her spot on the stage...Mike's words stuck in her head as she slowly drifted to sleep

* * *

 **Happy New Years Guys! And Welcome To 2016**


End file.
